Changed by Inspiration, Ruined by Misjudgements
by Aznboiathome
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Finally I'm back, i'm sorry if it took me look to update, i was really busy. Anyway Gohan goes to detention without knowing Videl is his mystery company. what happens when they meet. Pls. R+R. Flames accepted!
1. The First Days of School

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. 

This is my very first Fan-fiction and in my opinion this is a sucky story but pls. send me reviews so I'll know how I'm doing and also to give me encouragement. The main characters in this story are of course, Goten, Bra and the usual characters of DBZ In this story, Goten is 15 years old and Bra is about 14 but turning 15 really soon. Both of them are in High School and both are in their freshmen year. Goku and Vegeta are both dead at the time. Gohan already lives on his own with his wife and child.

Chapter 1: The First Days of School

"Goten!!! You beta wake up now and eat your breakfast before I go there and pour boiling water in your face!! It's the very first day of school and don't tell me you're going to be late," Chi-chi yelled while cooking breakfast for her son. Obviously, she has to cook tons of food cuz a plate ain't gonna satisfy Goten. She got used to it though considering the way her husband and oldest son eats.

"Galee!! You know this day is one of those days in the year that I never liked so pls. have some patience for me just for today and I promise the rest of the school year is going smoothly," Goten said trying to make reasons. "Mom, I like school but not the first day!!"

"Whatever," Chi-chi replied as if she never went through the same situation.

****

Goten finally stood up and slowly walked towards the dining table like a drunk person. Chi-chi came with tons of plates full of Goten's favorite food, spaghetti with meatballs and melted cheese. She also brought a separate plate with less meatballs and cheese for her cuz she'll puke if she eats spaghetti with too much of them. Then she sat down across her son to have a little talk with him but Goten finished eating really fast that Chi-chi didn't notice he was gone. Goten took a warm shower and got dressed not wanting to be late for the first day of school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Goten came to school which is about 100 miles from their house. He ran really fast not knowing where's he's supposed to go. Even though he tried really hard to not be late, he was still late for about 20 minutes because the school was like 500 times the size of their house and he had no idea where to go. Good thing their teacher, Ms. Cho-cha didn't care as much considering it was the first day of school. She had a sharp look towards him as if he was the very first person to be late in the whole school history but that was it. She looked to someone else right away trying not to be noticed by Goten.**

"I'msorry I'm late but I promise this won't happen again," Goten said not looking at his teacher and at the same time, trying to make excuses like usual. 

****

"I'll let it pass this time but next time I won't and for sure, you're getting a Saturday detention for it."

"Ok."

Goten's first day went pretty fast after trying to learn the basic rules of each of his seven classes. It was pretty tough for him trying to learn the rules and at the same time, trying to memorize the location of the seven classes. The worst thing about it was that none of his classes were close to each other. So he had to run really fast to not be late for his next class. It wasn't boring the whole time. He met some new friends and Bra whose his best friend's (Trunks) sister is in his first class which is Health. They never really talked a lot but it seems like the time has come for them to be exposed to each other especially with group projects.

Goten went home, had dinner, and told his mom about his first day and how he's late again in class. Chi-chi got mad because she's been wanting him to be like her; always early, an honor roll and always got A's in every class but it seems like her son's fate is going to be the opposite of hers. Goten finally told Chi-chi about Bra and that she's in one of his classes, trying to change the subject. Chi-chi, who's been really into having Bra as Goten's girl forgot all about Goten's first day and excitedly listened to what Goten has to say about Bra. Thinking in her mind "GRANDCHILDREN!!!" Goten mentioned some things but not really of big interest for Chi-chi because Goten himself never liked Bra for the fact that she acts like a hoe towards every guy that she meets. She's also one of the cool people in school who always get praises from teachers and students because of her talents and smartness. His mom knows about that and Bra's mom and Trunks too but they don't know is Bra's attitude in school is way different from the way she acts at home. Goten would love to tell them but he didn't wanna get in to her business considering that she never got into his even once. So to keep that from happening, he pretended to be sleepy and went to bed right away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"….," Goten yawned while trying to get up on his feet. It felt like he's really tired and came from tons of work. He felt like he was paralyzed and there was no way he can ever move. To his relief, he was able to move within a minute and felt like a new born child with everything in his body new, all fresh and strong.

"Goten, don't tell me we're gonna go through this process every single day cuz my patience is running out so you betta not help it run out even more cuz the next time I have to wake you up, your face is going to be burned from boiling water like what I said yesterday and I ain't joking if you think I am," Chi-chi scolded.

"I know ok. You don't have to tell me that every single day and I'm tired of it. Besides, you been saying the same thing since I was 4th grade but you never did it cuz your scared aren't you?", Goten replied with total disrespect towards his mother.

**Goten went to school without even kissing his mom good-bye. Chi-chi was used to it though, cuz since her husband died, Goten's attitude changed dramatically. He's always mad at everything that he sees and his patience is not even half as Chi-chi's. Goten was late again like usual and like what the teacher promised, he's getting a Saturday school for it and he still don't know what's gonna happen to him there. The teacher didn't say anything but she handed him the note for his mom to sign concerning the Saturday school. Goten accepted it without even a complain cuz he'd rather be in school than to be with his mom ho always nags at him.**

"As ya'll know, I gave ya'll free time yesterday but today ya'll gonna get the free time if you guys do everything I tell you without any complaints. Do ya'll understand me?," Ms. Cho-cha explained trying to not give her class too much pressure. "The first thing I want ya'll to do is get a piece of paper and try to have an interview with the person that sits next to you. I want you to write their name, age, and something interesting about that person. Then I want ya'll to get up with your partner and introduce him/her to the class as if you two are the only one's who know each other."

**Everyone agreed considering their free time if they followed the assignment, except Goten because he didn't want to interview Bra and neither Bra does. But they didn't have any choice but to follow it because if they don't, the whole class is gonna really mad with them. Goten started considering himself as a gentleman….**

"Ummmmm……was sup Bra?," Goten asked wanting to get over the nonsense.

****

"……," Bra said trying to ignore him.

****

"Can you hear me? Cuz I want to get over this and I know you do too."

****

"You got that right but not with you! Excuse me but I need to put some make-up on."

"Look, I don't want to play games with you. I just want to get over this."

"Whatever."

"Why you getting an attitude on me. I never did anything to you."

"…..," Bra said while rolling her eyes.

"You know what,………,you know what? Forget this and forget you too."

"Fine! Forget you too! Who wants to be your friend anyway?"

****

Ms. Cho-cha gathered all the papers, crumpled each one of them and shuffled them to a big jar trying to make the day fun even though she herself knows that her class is the most boring class in the whole school. She started picking one of the crumpled paper and told the group to start their introduction. Every group finally finished their little presentation except for Goten and Bra but Ms. Cho-cha didn't let it pass…

"I know not all of you did your little presentation so whoever's group that is, pls. get up now before I give that group a big and fat F. Take note, this little presentation counts as 2 test grades so if you don't do it you're getting the F on your first report cards," Ms. Cho-cha explained wanting to scare Goten and Bra at the same time.

"We didn't do one," Goten replied.

"Yes we did," Bra yelled trying to cut off what Goten was about to say. "You betta get up now Goten or else."

****

Sorry that's about it for now but I hope I get reviews so I'll keep going but if I don't, I guess I'll just stop this whole nonsense.

~~Bee~~


	2. Getting to Know Each Other

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its components however I do own this story.

Before I start the next chapter of the story, I want to first thank the very first person who took his/her time to read my story and review. I'm serious, thank you. You encouraged me to continue to what I said was nonsense. Also thanks for the advice!! Anyway, enough of the drama and here we go…

Chapter 2 - Getting to Know Each Other

"Or else what?," Goten answered back to Bra, ready to take her threat.

"Or else I'm going to do both our parts myself so you'll get an F in this class. That's what!

"I don't care whatever happen to me!"

"Well, me NEITHER!"

**Bra started walking towards the middle of the class. When she was about to start the introduction of herself, Goten suddenly stood up…**

"Wait."

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get here. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2.."

"I'm here."

"Good thing you realized how much this thing is worth!"

**Ms. Cho- cha interrupted to tell them to stop the arguing and get started with their little presentation before she gets bored and give them both something they wouldn't want to get.**

"You start Goten," Bra whispered to Goten not wanting to get her first F cuz for sure, she's getting grounded for it.

****

"Ok. This is ummm…Bra..Bra..Bra, what's your last name again?"

****

"Oh my gosh Goten. Don't tell me you don't know your best friend's last name!"

****

"Oh yeah, Bra Brief."

****

There was a slight pause, Goten didn't know what to say but he still went on..

"She's 15 years old."

****

"No! I'm only 14 years but turning 15 this April," Bra said starting to get mad. "This all your fault. If we only prepared."

****

"Don't blame all on me! You didn't wanna do this at first either so stop your complaints!," Goten answered back. "Oops I mean she's 14 turning 15 this April."

****

Ms. Cho- cha interrupted again and told Goten to tell something interesting about her.

"The interesting about her is that she is expert in everything like getting good grades, flirting, and especially hiding secrets."

****

With too much embarrassment on her, Bra kicked Goten's foot really hard that Goten can barely stand straight. Bra started her introduction for Goten and to be fair with him, she pretended like she didn't know Goten's last name even she really does.

"This guys right here is Goten..Goten..Goten.., what's your last name?," Bra asked.

"Son."

"Oh yeah, Goten SON."

"He's 15 years old turning 14 because of his abnormality."

**Goten, still hasn't recovered from the pain that Bra gave her started to turn red because of his embarrassment. Bra continued…**

"The most interesting thing about him is that he's like a kid who doesn't know how to mind his own business. I think he should be on those shows where people talk about other people's business. Also he takes so long to understand that he's dad is dead and there's nothing that he could to change it. That's it for now and I'll sure be knowing more things about him in the future. Stay tune."

**Outraged of what Bra said Goten just left and slammed the door really hard that it felt like it was about to fall. Bra, not that guilty of what she did just smiled and went back to her seat. The class eventually got the rest of the class time for their free time. When the class ended, Ms. Cho- cha called Bra and told her to stay to have a word with her. Bra came and sat down at the chair in front of her.**

"Your behavior wasn't really necessary," Ms. Cho- cha explained trying to be calm. "You didn't have to go that far with your introduction for Goten and I'm sure Goten's feelings was really hurt about what you said."

"We'll I know he got hurt and I sure did too."

"I know that but you didn't have to go beyond the topic and talk about his dad."

"Because of this, you'll be joining Goten for his Saturday detention which is tomorrow and you better be there if you don't want to get the first F of your life!"

"Ok fine but is Goten gonna be there too?"

"Duh! Didn't you hear what I told him earlier. I said he got a Saturday detention because of his tardiness. And guess what, you too are gonna be picking up trash all around the school TOGETHER! Do I make myself clear?"

"But."

"No buts! Your going there for 4 hours picking trash with him. NO EXCUSES!"

"Ok." 

**Since they have about fifteen minutes to go to their next class, Bra had enough time to get to her next class without having to rush. Inside her mind she's already thinking on what she's suppose to do accept her first F and not have to Goten on a Saturday or just take the whole 3 hours with Goten picking trash with her. Well of course, she picked the trash picking with Goten. Besides, who would want to get an F for a report card just because of a little presentation?**

The day ended quickly. Even I didn't notice it pass. We'll duh this is a story! Even you guys didn't notice it pass. Bra went home and went to her bed right away since her mom and brother are both in their business. There were lots to eat in the refrigerator but she didn't want to get fat so she just laid on her bed. She started to feel guilty about what happened and now she doesn't know how she's going to face him after what happened. Is she going to apologize or would she just not talk to him and ignore him like he's not there at all. Then while thinking, she fell asleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Goten's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Goten didn't know that he was still that affected about the death of his dad. He thought about it for a while and like Bra, he fell asleep too. A while after he started to have a dream…it was his dad telling him that it's been a year and it's about time for him to accept his death and that he's doing good up in heaven. He also told him that he needs to start fixing his life before it's too late because there lots of other things and opportunity that he needs to get into and it's just a waste of time to not doing anything at all to at least help him cope with the pain. Goten thought his dad was dad was really there so he woke up suddenly mentioning his dad's name a couple of times then he stopped realizing it wasn't real. But now he felt better because of what his dad told him. It seemed like a thorn had been finally taken out of him after a while of keeping to himself. 

He stood up, got his phone and dialed Ms. Cho- cha's number hoping that she's still in her classroom. The phone rang several times then finally, Ms. Cho- cha answered…

"Hello."

****

"Hi Ms. Cho- cha. This is Goten."

****

"Oh how are you Goten?"

****

"I'm fine thanks. I just wanted to apologize about what happened in class today. I didn't mean to leave disrespectfully." 

****

"I understand Goten and I know what your going through."

****

"Thanks Ms. Cho- cha. Thanks for your understanding."

****

"Yeah but don't forget you have a Saturday detention this coming Saturday. You better be there ok. Also, your gonna have company. I don't wanna tell you the name but I hope you'll be there to see that person."

****

"Yes I will."

****

"Bye."

"Bye."

****

They both hung up. Goten started thinking who might be his company this Saturday. He went back to his bed and continued his thinking. Then he fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SATURDAY SCHOOL~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day finally came…

That's about it for now. I hope you like it more than the first chapter. I know it's boring but stay tuned for the next chapter. The boringness might start to turn into fun and excitement. I hope ya'll review to give me advices and what you think about the chappie. Thanks in advance!

~~Bee~~ 

****


	3. Unexpected Things on a Saturday Detentio...

****

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own any of DBZ components or its characters.

A/N: Thanks again for those people who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Anyways I'll go ahead and show you guys what I was talking about last chappie. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Things on a Saturday Detention Part 1

The Saturday finally came. Goten, stood up as soon as the alarm clock rang. He had no idea who would be his company for his detention but he had a feeling that he knows the person. He went down the stairs and ate is breakfast really quick and left not even saying good-bye to his mom, like usual. It took him about 30 minutes to get to school but he didn't really pay attention to the time as it passed because he was so busy looking for a nice place to stay at after the detention. 

The school seemed strange because he didn't hear any noise. Usually it would be really loud. 

"Isn't there any teachers around," Goten thought to himself.

"Of course there is, me," Miss Cho-Cha said from nowhere but she came out behind him after a few seconds or so.

"Oh, I thought there was no one here. I was about to leave. Good thing you came."

"Well, you would sure get a double Saturday detention if you actually attempted to leave."

"Whatever! Let's just get over this."

"Okay. Follow me."

**Goten followed Ms. Cho-Cha for like about 5 minutes and thought…**

"This is really getting boring. Where do I have to serve this detention?"

**He still followed her anyways…**

****

After 10 minutes of following Ms. Cho-cha through long hallways that seemed like miles, Ms. Cho-cha finally stopped and pointed at a room where obviously looked like the room Goten would be spending his day. Full of anxiety, Goten asked

"If you don't mind, I would just like to know who's going to be my company for this whole 7 hours?"

"We'll, I do mind so you just wait and see. She'll probably be here in a few minutes because she called my cell before you came and said that she'll be a little late."

"A SHE?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing. Just couldn't believe that girls get into detention too and unbelievably, from YOU!"

"You thought I wouldn't be giving detention to females?"

"Yes. I thought you were a sexist."

"Anyway, just get in that room and wait for her. I'll come over every ten minutes to check on you guys and counting it, that's about 40 something times right?"

"What do you think we are, kindergartens?"

"Well, yes because both of you doesn't know how to act with proper manners."

**Minutes have passed but Goten's company hasn't arrived yet. Ms. Cho-cha was finally getting pissed but still tried to be very calm. Few more minutes after that, she came, not knowing that she'd have a company who she never liked being with.**

**Bra opened the door getting ready for the yelling she'd be getting form Ms. Cho-cha and she wasn't mistaken, she started yelling at her as soon as she came in.**

"What in this blue world took you really long?"

Bra wasn't able to speak as if someone died and if I'm not mistaken, someone did die. She opened her mouth just before Ms. Cho-cha get really mad at her.

"Something bad happen and I hope you'd give me time to have this moment for myself."

"I guess I'll just re-scheduleyou and your company's detention, how bout next Saturday?"

"No it's ok, I can handle this."

**Bra sat down still hasn't noticed who her company is and same with Goten because he's been looking at the window since he got in. Ms. Cho-cha left and she locked the door to make sure they wouldn't go out. **

Minutes have passed and Bra finally realized she has company so she turned around and tried to figure out if she knew him. At the same time Goten got bored looking at the window so he turned and looked at his company and both stood up and said…

"YOU! What the heck are you doing here?"

**Both didn't answer and realized they should have known the answer since both of them did something Ms. Cho-cha didn't like and that was to get into each other's business. They tried to ignore each other for the first 3 hours while Ms. Cho-cha came back to the class and noticed they haven't even moved around since the time the detention started but she didn't care that much at all.**

Both finally realized it would be really boring to just sit there and do nothing so both stood up at the same time and tried to look around the room to find something worth their time spending until they couldn't find any so they just went back to their seats without even saying a word to each other. Ms. Cho-cha came back and said…

"Aren't you guys gonna talk to each other? I've noticed that obviously since I always check on you guys every ten minutes."

Goten tried to change the subject.

"Isn't there any food to eat? I'm really starving. Would you mind if we take a break for at least 30 minutes to at least take care of our business and get something to eat?"

"Of course, I do. But I'm a bit hungry too so I'll just get both of you food if you give your money. I'm not gonna go out there to buy you both food with my own sweat. I'm not that nice."

"I know that," Goten replied while Bra was still quiet, not saying a word.

"What do you want girl?" asked Ms. Cho-cha. 

"Doesn't matter," Bra replied as if she was talking to a younger person.

"We'll it better matter especially if you're buying food with your own money."

Bra got up and handed Ms. Cho-cha her five dollar bill. "Buy everything nice."

"If you don't realize, you only gave five bucks!"

"Just buy anything then and can you please leave now?"

"Wait! I need to get Goten's money and orders as well."

"Who cares about him anything anyway?"

Goten got up and just ignored what Bra said , reach onto his pocket and gave Ms. Cho-cha his ten dollar bill. "Just get an extra large fries and a quadriple cheese burger , and of course, a jumbo soda."

"You think you can finish all those," Bra interrupted.

"Those are not enough, if I only had more money…," Goten replied, surprised a little that Bra finally said something not mean and not nice.

"Whatever!" Ms. Cho-cha said.

**While Ms. Cho-cha was gone…**

"It's all because of you that we have to stay here for hours," Bra said obviously in a blaming tone.

"You know what, it's both our fault. If you only tried to be nice to me and considered the things that I'm going through, this wouldn't have happened."

"Ok I admit. I gave you an attitude which made you give me one too. But isn't that just fair for the both of us since we're both being punished for it?"

"Yeah…I guess.

**A few minutes have passed and Ms. Cho-cha finally came…**

"Can you give me a hand here Goten," Ms. Cho-cha asked sounding a little nicer than before.

"Sure. Hope you got all my orders."

"Hope you got all of mine too because I'm starving as well," Bra said strangely as if she were drunk.

"Yah, yah, yah, I got all of it and Goten, you still have a few cents for change."

"You can have if you want since you're as cheap as my cents."

"You are really in trouble Goten," Bra whispered sounding a little mad.

"Can you please stop interrupting," Goten yelled while taking his food from Ms. Cho-cha.

"We'll Goten, you can't blame her because I wouldn't just let a student say something to me like that."

**So without hesitating, Ms. Cho-Cha slapped Goten really hard that Goten couldn't believe a woman slapped him. I mean nobody ever slapped Goten, not even his own mom. So without hesitating, Goten gathered all his courage and slapped Ms. Cha-cha's face fifteen billion times harder than her slap. Ms. Cho-cha's couldn't believe it either but before she could complain, she feel unconscious to the ground. Bra couldn't believe it either but she did. Both realized that they could take advantage of this since no one else is there to check on them and when Ms. Cho-cha wakes up, she wouldn't even remember what happen. **

**Both took the advantage and left…**

A/N: Pls. Review you guys because I really have more excitement to write for the next chappie but I wouldn't want to keep writing if no one's reviewing. Thanks in advance and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


End file.
